nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯Angryswan
WARNING, INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE LANGUAGE AND A LOT OF SWEARING! you have been warned r.i.p. This is a page about Flab3's infamous troll known as Angryswan. basically just a record of all the crap he's done on and off of flab3. if you know anything els about the.. um.. i won't call him what i want to call him, please add it here! :) . *some of this is written from Nigel's point of view, for he was Angry's main target. he did troll a lot of other people though. * angry swan is known by most people as an idiot. he often trolls servers and lies about stuff. he copies peoples names and adds swear words to them, he stalks people, he spams and lags the game, mostly he is just plain weird. his activity on flab3 started in 2015, possibly as the leader of the wasp clan. Sightings 2015 - 16 though his activity started in late march, he had been sighted a few times before this. one was on december 8, he named himself "be afraid" and went on about different parasites. after this, he named himself "i live in fear" and would tell people not to do things for it would kill them. * note: Angry proved to be be afraid for he was seen much later in 2016 using this name. feb 9 He was then seen on February 9th, named "killerswan", lurking around the industries. march 11 He was then seen on March 11, as a noname claiming he would do bad things to people. there was speculation that he was Voken, for the two acted very similar., similar insults, similar stalking habits. He also showed up right after Vokun left. But it was later proven that he wasnt, for there was once a time when the two were sighted together. (he is still possibly Vokun, much later on it was found that he could be on two devices at once, how he did this i have no idea and i don't really want to know tbh.) march 24 one time on march 24 gamevial was testing out servers and whatnot for some "anti hacking" crap, so all of the servers said "0 people" and even though people could still get on, all the players would keep departing as though someone lagged the server and when you left and went back, you couldn't get on the the multi player for it would be loading but would only say "please wait". well, angry swan got an idea to get popular, so he went around telling people that he was "hacking the game" and that he was the one who was breaking the servers and shutting stuff down. well, everyone being the birds they were believed him, and soon angry had a bunch of people believing that he was shutting down flab3. it was kind of stupid though, for this got more haters then he wanted. One of the people who believed this was Fawful. Fawful had found Nigel and warned him about Angry sitting stuff down, but nigel had already seen that is was really gamevial via there Facebook page. Nigel told Fawful that it wasn't Angry and she called him a lair and went to tell people it wasn't him. Eventually people found the truth. may Angry swan also was known for stalking people. One time in May he/she had been stalking Nigel(who was named felipe at the time) naming herself "Felope" to mock him. Angry had been stalking someone els the day before with the name "xxxxx" and would say nothing but "xxxxxx". he/She had the same tracker thing that Kapro had had, Allowing him/her to find anyone without them knowing he/she knew where they were. in late july he was at it again, He started by following nigel around as Felope, as usual, but then found out that Nigel was in the "pkg" so named himself "_rudename_pkg". august then on august 6 he followed nigel asking him about "cheries duaghter" for some reason. He then started following Nigel and Gamerz on august 8. he named himself "hatred" and wouldnt leave them alone. Gamer eventually left, so Nigel was left to fight Angry with giggetygoo(now named "bloodwolf"). Angry had renamed himself "feer me" and got mad at Giggety for he kept correcting his horrible(and i mean HORRIBLE) grammer. he then mocked nigel nameing himself "pancakeupyoface" after nigel claimed to have been eating pancakes. later that day angry cloned Chuckyboy and made his gf Brownwolf dump him. a few days later both him and ariana went to cityscape 1 to start trolling. he named himself "hoepaz" to mock cheries name topaz, and ariana cloned nigle. On august 12 Angry found out that Kidlat had returned, and of corse decided to welcome him back to flab3 in his own way. he named himself "kidlat_assfat" and followed him around. when Kidlat left, angry followed Rain and Nigel around. on August 17, Nigel made Friends with Angry. Angry told Nigel to take his place for a week while he went to florida, so Nigel said he would as long as he(angry) harassed cherie for weeks when he got back. This was Nigel's plan of revenge for what cherie did to Blood(giggetygoo). Angry happily agreed to this. on august 23, angry returned, and got right back t his usual stuff. he named himself "gay-murz" and started following gamerz around. Nigel tried to stop him, by making him go to hill4, and telling him that there was no point in harassing people. Angry seemed to agree, but said he was doing this for "revenge". Angry is still at it. update sept 8 september september 24 - Angry first started randomly coming on and then leaving. he used the names "killislams" "bombislam" "ihatemuslims" and other things like this. He did this while Nigel, spirit and frost were being harassed by ariana. Angryswan then followed Nigel, Tee, Spirit and frost around in the afternoon. he named himself "pee-ak" to mock tee's name peak. He obsessed over pee and claimed to "eat it" so Nigel and spirit got onto an argument with him. He kept claiming that "pee" was good, and then went on about other rude stuff. tee(peak) ended up leaving because of this, for it was his name that was being mocked. he then went and named himself "be afraid" a name he had been known to use before. he started obsessing over parasites and other "Scary things". october oct 8 - Angry harassed Shadowwolf, Nigel and Jeffline. He started obsessing over butts and names himself 'you=butts, Shadowbutt, the hole, nihoe, aishbutt(to mock jeff's name), Ass wolf and Bubbabutt. He followed them around, and then started killing them. november in november he started using the name "cool girl jess" and followed people around as usual. he set up ice wolf, making him think he was someone else. after ice had dated "Cool girl", nigel told him who cool girl really was, disgusting ice wolf. Angry continued using this name, though claiming not to be angry swan. Nigel pointed out that whenever cool girl was around, angry swan wasn't. 2017 he continued his crap though out january and february 2017. he also found the AV's website and started casing havoc on that as well. Im vampiregirl~gem on flab. It is the 1 of June 2017 and I know Angry swan. Hes a mean person and not much is known about him, but he hacks alot of ppl and no one knows why. But I am here to say that since a couple of months he has had the name of Jacob on flab. I was one of the ppl he really hates but since he changed his name to Jacob he hasnt been a very bad person. He now acts normal sometimes. He still lies alot but he really isnt mad anymore. No one still cant seem to figure out his name but I think his name is Jacob. He is 31 years old this year. It is june 1, 2017 and my name on flab3 is ||nätalîə~gem♡ or (my old name) ßläçkwørgīrl♡. For a while now angry has been watching me, vampiregirl~gem, and djfirewolf~gem(Aka: hawky or ashfur~gem). He unfortunately has our info & ip address and has (from what djfirewolf~gem told me) actually gone to where she lives. Djfirewolf~gem has seen him irl but I just got news today from her that he has arrived to where I live a few hours ago. He has also threatened to kill both of us, drop a bomb on our houses and bann us from flab. The main things I know about him are that he hacks ppl, he lies, he mocks ppl, he watches you through your camera, apparently owns a plane, Sadly he's forcing djfirewolf~gem quit or else he will bann her from flab. Please beware about him and try to avoid him. (he can't ban people) in January 2018 he returns and fawful recorded all of lt. you can watch the video here! may 25 2018 was stalking fawful on flab3 fawful: "I just came back from fly like a bird in ravenwoods and I thought it was peaceful being alone. And later someone came in nammed randum berd, then after 3 seconds he departed. Then 1 minute later someone nammed ded meate enters the game, he kept trying to hide, then kept pooing me. After I killed him, he talked in a horrible spelling and grammar. Once he said "UR A AWUL" i knew it was angry and took 2 pictures of the chat." June 14 2018 seen by fawful and baby hawk at city1... his name was "imadyeu" off of Flab3 when he's not on Flab3, he likes to harass people on the Flylikeabird3 wiki and others. he often posts racist, vulger, or down right creepy stuff, such as recipes for cooking children, r rated horror stories, photos of some of the lesser liked Animals, and pages made to mock people. he often edits peoples photos or drawings to mock them. The Aerial Voltz / FLab3 wiki horror to see all of his activity through may and june 2017, go here, thought i warn you, its some creepy stuff. http://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/2017_-_may_-_june in early may, he was given the link to the Aerial voltz website that Nigel had made for Kingslayer, Darkknight and other members of the group, by someone who betrayed the group. he decided to spend some time there, spamming pages and posting nonsense. he also found out that the Flylikeabird3 wikia existed, so he trolled there as well. he posted rude and weird things, such as his "spider story" and a "recipe room". others included free r***, pee, parasitic flies, Animals eating things, and more. he also tried making a website of his own, seen as it apperently "beated the "aerial doltz" site into the ground", and called it "Anti-Nigel". the website was just plain weird, its background images were those of new born mice. When someone actually decided to ban him from the wikia, someone named "Sannse", she got mocked by him, having numerous rude hate messages posted about her, and edited pictures including one of her with a poorly edited mustache photoshopped to her face. with that photo was the quote :"if those fools ban me... oh their rally guna git it! if i do get banned i'll go around and post this. with a few adjustments of corse!". '''others included "the Sannse hate room", "feel the hurtage" and "the wikia monster". he also got mad at Nigel for befriending Sannse, claiming she was "Green and Evil" later in july he continued his crap, making a post about his made up alter ego "Rigel the lookgul", the "hansom blue-beaked brother of nigel". he also continued mocking Wikia staff as someone named "Ripto" had banned him from the wiki yet again, for he was editng pages and changing content - the Flab3 newspaper was changed to "DOODOO" and Nigels page was changed to "So u wanna fyte seegul?'' Lets fyte >:o". Ripto got the reply: "YOU BANNED ME?!! THATS IT. I'LL "Ripto" YOUR FACE OFF!!!" despite multiple bans, he still continued(he changed is ip somehow), trying to fool people by changing his name to names with "pigeon" in them, such as "police pigeon" and others.(he was known for using "Pigeon" as a fooling name, one time he told nigel he was changing his name to that.) when that didn't work, he changed to "Jaace" and tried to hit on Nigel, sending him a picture of roses he had drawn with the message "you're always on my mind!"(if that aint creepy then idk what is). he had been known for using girl names and hitting on guys, such as the time when he named himself "coolgirljess" and went on a date with poor Icewolf. when his name act didn't work, he gave up and went back to posting, writing about his pet cockroaches he had successfully bred. he also showed Nigel and Ice a "cockroach cake" that he had found somewhere on the horrid internet. later in july, he found out about how Flylikeabird3 could die any minute, so he decided to try and move everyone to the Aerial Voltz site, spamming the link at city1, then pretending to be Nigel and Ice's friends on the site. he also pissed off ice, who was using the name "Bendy" at the time, by misspelling his name over and over - "Bandy, it means i'm moving everyone on fly like a bird 3 to this website." I will return. I need to get started on a "Welcome to aerial-doltz" message." eventually Kingslayer decided to step in on the flab3 wiki, and became an admin on the site and started to help in deleting Angry's posts and Banning him. Angry decided to make that hell for him and posted all of.. these.. "Kingslayer must be stopped,Nigel : assbut, Nigel the see butt, I will not,Nigels nuts, iwant to whip nigles ass,the r*** machine,why I am not dating apples, potatoes are creepy,bananas must die,nigel = a wyzard,why I hate muslims and they need to die,nigel, bottle your _______,nigel, scrub my bathroom,nigel, build me a statue.,nigel, build me a house,nigel, chew my food for me,the head ripper,I short story for you to read,I ate nigles mom,ripped buthole,the truth about blue potatos,my wife is an apple,cooking show part one,the letter "A" highly overused......,butt,butts for sale,no! don't do it Nigel!, ''King replied:So desperate...So pathetic.'' those were all posted within an hour, complete with rude content and all. eventually he gave up, for Kingslayer was doing a good job on deleting his posts, and made a threat claiming that he would hack Nigel's computer and spam his ip on the deep web. it turned out the whole thing was a big lie, in hopes that it would be taken seriously, Kingslayer turned the AV site into a "members only" site and since angryswan did not have any account on the site(all his accounts were banned and new accounts would have to be accepted by admins first), he was thus unable to post on the site or view it. Kingslayer and Nigel still tease angryswan to this day regarding this matter. Later he moved back to the Flab3 wiki in august and posted "the night of terror", a horror story about Nigel discovering a door in his basement that lead to Kingslayers armpit, and becoming enslaved by Rigel. he also added one called "Slayerking", i'm going to leave that one alone. The death of Flab3 on August 24, Flylikeabird3 was taken down by Gamevial, they claimed that they wanted to move on. Angryswan was not happy, of corse, and decided to threaten Gamevial in numerous, retarded ways. " * We can make them do it! Someone needs to find out exactly where they live so we can tie them to a chair and start burning random things in their house until they fix flab3. And nigel, it's not like you weren't begging them to fix it either. Actually, i have a better idea! LETS SET EVERYTHING (INCLUDING OUR OWN HOMES) ON FIRE UNTIL SOMEONE FIXES IT! HAHAHAHA!! (^.^)" the next few days were spent making hate posts, such as "Ways I want to murder Gamevial, Gamevial is lazy, the end is near, this is not a hate page, message to Nigel, Gamevial = Game-evil, GAMEVIAL, READ THIS NOW, lets rob Gamevial!(or Nigel), its time to put a stop to "gameEVIL", ''and read this first". he also made a Nigel hate wiki, and continued his Kingslayers Armpit story... eventually he managed to get blocked on every single wiki, via a global block from Fandom. he changed his ip yet again and joined Nigel's wiki as "artist swan". he posted a picture of a poorly drawn obese seagull with an insect covering up its.. well.. you get the picture, claiming "BEHOLD MY MASTERPEICE!. ''he also added page called "Bermudida", a comic of the island that Nigel lives on sinking after he dropped a bomb on it. throughout October he posted weird horror stories and posters of Nigel, edited to look like horror movie monsters. Flab3 not dead Flab3 was then restored by Gamevial, with the promise that it would be kept up for 6 or more months. so of corse angry decided to return to flab3 and.. well, ruin lives. FLab3 dead again after about a month(in October), Gamevial shut down flab3 again, this time for good. Angryswan was not happy. * "You...you '''MONSTERS! '''How could you! 6 months?!?!? YOU HAVE NO CONCEPT OF TIME DO YOU?! Guess what else has no concept of time? A ROCK! IT SEEMS THATS WHAT YOU HAVE FOR A BRAIN! Why did you...SIT THE FUCK DOWN! WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD MOVE?!?! *SHOOTS PETE IN BOTH OF HIS FEET 5 TIMES* I've had enough of you! i'll take you and your whole army down at once! I'LL DO IT! '''LIARS! CHEATERS! IDIOTS!' Oh. you were so cheap you couldn't even make a tiny version of fly like a bird 3 with 1 scape and one bird? (swans preferred) Do you know what that is? GREEDY! GET A JOB! ROB A BANK! DO SOMETHING OTHER THEN SITTING AROUND ON YOUR GIGANTIC BOO-TAY PLAYING WITH THE MINDS AND SOULS OF THOUSANDS OF INNOCENTS WHILE YOU LAUGH LIKE A PSYCHOTIC MANIAC AT THE TORTURE AND HEARTBREAK YOU HAVE STRUCK UPON US ALL!!!!! GREEDY PIGS! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS LYING! WELL GUESS WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN PLAY AT THIS TORTURE GAME! I CAN TIE YOU UP BY YOUR VAGINA/BALLSACK WHILE ANTS PICK APART YOUR SHAMEFUL REMAINS. I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN ONE BY ONE! MAKE ANOTHER GAME! FIX THIS ONE! I see your only job was making these cheap excuses for games and crying "WE'RE BROKE!" and shut them down? right? RIGHT!?!? ANSWER ME! *SLAP* i mean really you could see where you attempted to stitch the ground together. Don't even get me started on the faces of the hunters! You want to know what REAL torture is!?!? well i'll show you! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST! THIS IS NOT OVERRR!!! 2 'MONTHS! AHAHAHAA!!! I'LL GET YOUUUU!!! '''Want to know what your own stomach looks like when it's hanging by a thread in front of your own gouged out eyes!??!?! AHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *'RUNS OVER PETE WITH A CAR* FUCK YOU!" he also created a poem dedicated to Gamevial ''- Gamevial. ,do you ever wonder, did you ever ponder the fact, did you ever think, THAT YOU STINK?, '''your games, they're a shame, they weren't worth it, because you birthed it, we laugh at you, because you're doo-doo, you suck, now go fuck(a tree!), you're a disgrace, how can you show your face?!, nothing but hate, is your fate, you will be carted off, in a crate. ''he topped it off with a picture of the Gamevial logo with hate words scribbled all over it. once he calmed down over that, he went back to his usual posts including a song about r****, a poster of a black Nigel, changing his name to "n***er", a poster of a seagull with bugs coming out of it, a hate message about Nigel long lost mate Springtrap, claiming to have murdered her, and a rude photo of a female Nigel. into November, he started editing the FLab3 wiki again, modifying the different bird pages to his liking. he got banned by Dapple, who had recently returned, so he posted a hate message called ''"behold Fapplefrost, in all its lice infested glory!" with edited additions of Dapples cat drawing. into December, he started posting photos of rude Christmas ornaments, and reindeer furries having fun. he claimed that he would be continuing his comic series "supser swan 2, revenge of the tentigul". Sannse showed up and banned him again, but only got mocked as he called her "chipmunk cheeks". on Christmas day he posted a photoshopped image of him in Santa's sleigh, being pulled by multiple clones of Nigel, with the words "*points* hoe hoe hoe >:o" written at the top. meanwhile, Kingslayer became an Admin on Nigel's wiki. Angryswan had a hatred towards Kingslayer, so he posted random pictures of apocalypses, claiming that that was what would happen if Kingslayer continued to be an Admin. no one listen to him, so he moved back to the FLab3 wiki and posted "Flab3 wiki: episode 1", a comic of Nigel, Dapple and Pigeons argument. (pigeonBee had been made an Admin on the flab3 wiki, and alot of arguing was going on). he also named himself "i am the KKK" and posted a photo of colored people hanging in a tree.. January in january, it was found that Flab3 could in fact still be played using different methods, and unfortunatly Angry was one of the ones who found out. he would troll City1 as usual, now with help from someone named "Angrypigeon" who acted as his servant.(it was posible that Pigeon was in fact Angry on another device, seen as he never flew or did anything while Pigeon was flying or talking.). he didn't leave the Flab3 wikia though, and continued harassing people. he found out that Pigeonbee had atempted suicide, so he posted a picture of a gravestone with the words "about time asshole". he also started cloning Fawful, naming himself "one awful fawful". he found a post where Nigel was asking where Pigeon had gone, so he decided to solve the case himself. " * "One awful fawful: A horror scene! Terrifying! Weeks after rumors of suicide, pigeonbee has DISAPPEARED! We need a detective, a lawyer, and a body bag >:v *coming to you live from the flylikeabird3 wiki, who will solve the mystery of the Missing Pigeon?!*" then he found out that the attempt had failed * "You failed? '''I had even planned a Good Riddance, Pigeonpee! funeral! You need a proper lesson in death. You need to go to death school and get a medical degree in dying and not return until you've learned to die properly! Begone! And don't come back until you're dead!" he made another comic series, called "Pigeon no more" where Dapple(who was a rat in the series) asked pigeon(a 6 eyed monster bird) why she was trying to die. Pigeon showed her a computer with one of the arguments from the FLab3 wiki on the main screen, so she replied "i see". eventually he got bored of harassing Pigeon, so he decided to declare war on Nigel, claiming to be creating a group called "DDD - death, destruction, defeat". he also made up a theory in which Nigel was a robot made and controlled by Gamevial. when everyone ignored that one, he made a post about Flab3 Hunters turning into zombies. June He messed with this wiki again and made more wierd pages, he spammed pages of nigel that were false, made another pigeonbee page, and called fawful a "big k-mart store". Etc. From fawful: "why do people have to do this over and over again" . Trivia * he really started his "activity" around march 11, but was first sighted on December 8 2015 and seen later on february 9th 2016. * he invented the angry face ---> >:o * he is called "angry" for short. * his >:o face is known as the "angry face". people rarely use this face anymore in fear that they will be suspected of being angryswan. some do use it to mock angry, also to make people think they are angry. * he has a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery short temper. * he has very bad gammer and spelling, he will miss out letters,replace them, or just spell it plain wrong. he has been seen using proper spelling, one example is when he does his "facts" series. so, the bad spelling is most likely done as a joke, or when he gets mad. the bad spelling seems to only be when he's mad. * he is known as "the stupid one". * his first name on the game was possibly "Angrybird", then it changed to Angry eagle, then to swan. * he also is called "angry swan" because whenever someone pisses him off, he will say something like "u gunna git got" or "its kill time!!!!!" and then ironically turn into a swan as though it will help him "kill" people. *hint, swans are the easiest bird to kill* * when someone insults him he often will spam random giberish trying to block out the insult. * he has some sort of tracker that he uses to find people, you can't hide. * he has no known friends. though, Ariana and Polska have been known to team up with him for short amounts of time. this often ends with one of them betraying the others. * he says (o_o) when he's confused, disgusted, or clueless and (-_-) when he's pissed, or trying to act smart. * even though he is bad, he sees to do it more as a joke and fun in games rather then to really hurt people like ariana does. forget that FORGET IT ALL. * he is possibly transgender - male to female. he apparently told Gamerz this. don't ask me why. * he supports donald trump, hitler, and anyone else like them * he hates jews, muslims and arabs, and pretty much all religious people. * he hates the AV and has sworn to take it down. * he is possibly an entomologist, for he knows an awful lot about insects(not the good kind, not the good kind). * he uses the name "Rrigel the look-gul" and claims to be Nigel's "handsome blue-beaked brother" who lives in a castle in the land of Kingslayers armpit. * he could also be extremely vain, one time Nigel needed his picture(don't ask) and when he was asked if he could take it, he happy agreed, claiming he loved pictures of his "beautiful self" being taken. * he was probably Vespula the wasp and Vokun the shade, before he started his legacy as Angryswan. he was Vespula because - both had a keen interest in insects, and they both had an obsession with using slaves. they both hated Nigel, and wanted to end him. | he was probably vokun because - they both did the "something, not something" thing with their names, if someone told them they weren't really the person they were cloning, they would add "not" at the front of the name. they both hated Nigel with passion, and used weird insults and odd ways of "killing" him. Quotes(newest at the top): " ROBBING INNOCENT PEOPLE OF THEIR JOY AND HAPPINESS IS ''MY '''''JOB!." "What do you do when you find yourself threatened by sannse? Run. But first burn your house, your yard, your town, your country and the world down. You can buy a new house. You cant buy a new soul." "me laf at u nayme!" "y u laf? o_0" "y ez ur mama so tarible" (after a no name questioned his horrid spelling) "u trie nayme usalf sak,,, but u not haf sak,, u haf vajayen" "meah cen be farey gud haker wen meh need be!" "meh haka, sea?!" "I'm sorry for not being sorry! DIEE- oops, i meant "hi"! (^.^)" "Or you can stop banning people. Do you sit around, eat, ban everyone and sleep? it looks like you're having a whale of a time but a job like this might weigh heavy on you." (angry mad at sannse again, making fun of her weight) Angry on the new nest glitch (it makes robins have nests the size of swans): "when you give birth to something bigger than you you are, you start to question your own sanity. deleting the pigeons, crows, an seagulls was just a their way of saying "f** you", we dont feel like fixing that. all the birds look like god damned colored paper airplanes anyways!"" "harris!! you no fex angry problem, , angree fex uuuu!!!! >:o "It's that time of year again... And what better way to celebrate beside shoving fireworks up nigel's ass? >:)" "do what else has no concept of time? A ROCK! IT SEEMS THATS WHAT YOU HAVE FOR A BRAIN!" "I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK AND MAKE YOUR BODY A WRECK BEFORE I LAY YOU OUT ON THE DECK'! "' "now I gotta choke you.. or maybe I should poke you. "aaah was I too hard on you? stop crying! cause in a few minutes you'll be dying! I don't know why your even trying... so stop lying, cause I'm not buying! "That little fatty, ratty cat! I'll get her! This isn't the end fapplefrost! " "Say bye bye, you're gonna DYEEEDYEEE! >:o" "I'll put my cucumber in your Assparagus." "I ride ride n---ers to work!" "liegull. your feeble fibs are no match for.....'''''LICE!! "YOUR HEAD IS ABOUT TO BE "MOVING ON" WHEN I CHOP IT OFF AND SHOOT IT OUT OF A CANON, DIRECTLY AT MY ANNOYING NEIGHBOR'S WINDOW." "AND WHERE WILL NIGEL, HIS WIFE, AND THEIR SON NIGEL JR. BE? I'LL USE THEM AS TEST SUBJECTS FOR MY GIANT NUCLEAR WEAPON THAT SHOOT LASERS. LASERS I SAY! I'LL CALL IT "THE GIANT KILLING MACHINE OF DEATH". " "I OWN A NIFE. A BIG SHARP ONE. A BIG SHARP ONE THAT'LL CUT YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR FAT NECK. FIX THE GAME. RIGHT NOW" "I GUNA MAIK U FEEL THA HURTAGE! I HAD ENUFF OF U! U STENK BAD! I ALMOUST DYE FRUM SMELL! (X_X) GIT WEY! BACK I SEY! BACKKK!! >:O" "'' U GIT AWEY!!! U BETTAR GIT RUNNENG KUZ I GUNA KUM GIT U AND REP U APART INTOO TINY LETTLE PEECES! FEER ME! I GUNA IND ALL THAT IZ U! >:O"'' " GAMEVIAL WAS TOO COWARDLY TO RESPOND TO MY DEATH THREATS. WHICH MEANS IT'S TIME TO TAKE THE "THREATS" OUT OF DEATH THREATS AND GET OUT SEVERAL HUNDRED VARIOUS WEAPONS. YO'U'RE GOING DOWN GAMEVIAL (-_-)" "LETS START A RIOT. WE WILL TRACK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DOWN AND MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN. (BRING YOUR OWN FIRE)" (angry logic..) "LETS SET EVERYTHING (INCLUDING OUR OWN HOMES) ON FIRE UNTIL SOMEONE FIXES IT! HAHAHAHA!! (^.^)" "AND PLEASE PULL THE MONSTER OUT MY SHOWER DRAIN. GET 2 WORK!" "POTATOES?!??!?!!! GET THEM AWAY! THEY ARE THE KREEPIEST THING EVER! SO KREEPY THAT THEY ALWAYS STARE AT YOU! AAAAHHH!! A POTATO!!!!!" "I WAS CHEATED ON BY AN APPLE. WITH A MANGO. WHAT DID THAT MANGO HAVE THAT I DIDN'T??!?!?!?!?!" "get ready, this is a fight you cant win. why? because i can destroy things 10 times faster than you can fix it. have fun!" "I always knew Gamevial was cheap. (-_-). and, Nigel? since you are in fact a wizard..... FIX IT. NOW!! I HAVE LIVES TO RUIN!!!!!!! "BLUE POTATOES ARE SO BLUE THEY'RE BANANA" "So u wanna fyte seegul?' Then lets fyte! >:o"' "Fix it before i fix your face." "u lostded yer lyf now!"(you lost your life now!) "No!! aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" "deleted for "vandalizm" ?.................................... I'LL "VANDALIZE" YOUR FACE!!! (angry about his pages being deleted on the wiki) "build the wall! no Mexicans! t(-_-)t" "I was a seagull and you were a starling... and sh**t.. and... i... made you a chocolate chip cookie! "I am pigeon! my name Is pigeon." "no. I'm real. memememememememememmememe!!!" "I HERE IM NOT DUM!!! I SEE U ALL!!!" "I seeeeeeeeee u seeeeeegull!!!" "dye fartknight, u not even a know!" "you will now get the foot real bad!!!" "it hears all.. sees all.. controls all!!! FEAR THE FOOT!!!!!!!" "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FOOT??!?!?!?!" "NO ONE INSULTS THE ''FOOT!" "you know.. footifation occurs around this time.. you will now join the foot army! "do you want the foot? it wants you!" "it will take you!" "it sees all" "don't make me have to give you the foot!" "you shall now be.. ''curse-ified!"'' "I'm going to bass you!!!>:o" "feer me!!!! graggghhh!!!!>:o" "BY A PAIR OF BALLS FOR $100!" "yu gits a s*** fur cristmas!!!!>:o" "who, who you? me who?" "who is who? I'm who. who are you?" "eat me! I'm part of a nutritious breakfast!"(he was named Quaker Oats....) "don't i feel good? (^_^)". "I shall now make a book of all your lies!!!" "I'll knock your block off..."(when Nigel was describing his name to someone, he was a noname at the time.) "nigel, i hereby baninininish you from flab3! leave!" "how dare you underestimate me?!" "FEB 13 IS NOW NATIONAL HATE DAY!!!! F*** YOU ALL!!!" "you know, I really do haterix ''the matrix!"(to matrix) "have some ''joy ''in your life.. with my poo!!" "what you need is some "joy" in your life, that'l perk ya up." "the jig is up boys! >:)" "hoe-key shuit it!!!!!!" "ayano, go throw poop at your mother." "no he is an apple" "it is a dark place............ where the sun shall not shine.........."(his name was "the hole" at the time ..) "it hit him in the shads!!!!!!!!" "shut it mr. "shin bones", I am hi, just hi, and only hi!" I am Gumerz, made entirely of chewed gum! stick your hand in me... "Nagel is a bagel! and I know for a fact, ''I despise bagels. (-_-) "tell me now! i have a banana!"(he was trying to make shadow wolf and Nigel tell him where the "names" where..) "drown!!!! your a buttpoopoohead!" "wut????? did ur jest call me a kid??????!?!?!?! ??!!!!!!!!!!!!?!????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! I AM NOT A KID.... YOU... YOU STINKHEAD!!!" ''"you smell of the foulest cheese!" "you smell, and I'm gonna shove that soap where it hurts!!!!!!" "better hurry up and clean up before ya grow fold mold!"(he was obsessing over how babe was "fat") "mommy, I have to kaweewee" "GO KAWEEWEE IN YOUR BABY POTTY!!!!!!!!" "sut up and take out da garbage!!!!!!!!!" "ur meking me mad >:o" "in u ugely fake bish >:o" "no wun correct mi evurrrrrrr >:o" "Stop eeting ull get fat!" "out! get outta me house!" "yo moma dont exist" "ma! yer werst nitemarir!!!!! >:o" "felope is a teenager who likes to play with children....(im not saying the rest for its very innapropriate, you can guess the rest e_e )" "ignore your dumb mother, felope" "you will melt in hell!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhahahahahahah!"(to icewolf, get it?) "felope has no parts.... i checked" "Fite 0.0" "cumded clowsur >:o" "I killded u egg >:o" uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu>:O (one of his "facts" series.) "the centipede!" "fact: centipedes are venomous" "fact: centipedes are the only animal with venomous for-legs" "fact: centipedes are poor climbers, yet they still try anyways" "fact: this the reason they tend to drop fall off ceilings and on to unsuspecting peoples heads!" (he was telling this to some bird named Stella at snow 6, trying to scare her...) (one of his genius plans) "Gamevial must DIEEE! We need to find their secret lair and kill them torture them until they fix fly like a bird. '''PLAN #1: '''Lock them in a cage that's attached to a rope which is attached to a plane. And then cut the rope. '''PLAN #2: '''Break into their house, rob them, destroy everything in the house and leave an "i told you so" note. '''PLAN #3: '''Leave a "kick me" sign on their butts, just because." Gallery Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 8.22.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 8.19.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 8.12.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 8.11.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 7.49.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 8.13.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 7.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 7.42.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-28 at 7.45.40 PM.png Category:People Category:Psychopaths Category:50 year old creeps Category:Pedophiles Category:Mentally challenged. Category:Stalkers Category:Creeps Category:Idiots Category:Hackers Category:Weirdos Category:People who have no lives Category:People who need to get a life Category:Monsters